


Scars (A Short Story)

by Miazuki_Elementia2388



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Cat Husk (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, Husk Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Papa Husk, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miazuki_Elementia2388/pseuds/Miazuki_Elementia2388
Summary: (BTW This is a experiment for me. I decided to throw out a piece of my writing to show people what they would be getting should I decide to write a full fledged story. ^^)Maria and Alastor return to the hotel after the battle with Sebastian. Alastor patches Maria up and leaves her all on her own to deal with her trama, again. The Radio Demon cannot face his assistant once more, so he runs away from her like a coward.But, there is a certain alcoholic cat that won't stand to see the doe suffer in silence again. Not if he can help it...
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Scars (A Short Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! This is another Alastor x OC story I'm throwing back out into the wild.i hope you enjoy it and I thank you for spending your time on reading this. 
> 
> Just context for the story. Alastor and our protagonist Maria just returned to the hotel after a fight with Maria's ex-lover, Sebastian. As not to spoil anything, let's just say he wasn't a nice guy, threatened the Radio Demon, and got his ass royally served to him...So yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Waves of static buzzed in Maria’s room as Alastor teleported them into the mage's quarters within a flash of shadows. His trusty pinstriped coat rested over her shoulders, covering up any parts of her body that may have been exposed after the fight that just went down. The assistant was still in shock at the fact that Sebastain had used her, lied to her, and gained her trust; only for him to throw her back into the arms of that vile moth pimp and his square-headed accomplice. 

Alastor tried to tell her. He tried to save her. He tried to pry into that thick skull of hers-- by repeating himself multiple times despite absolutely  _ detesting _ it--only to be yelled at and brushed off by Maria, leaving his efforts in vain. Now she laid in his arms, scared and trembling like a kitten who had just been brought out of the rain. The uniform he had tailored for her was in shreds, a black bruise was present on her left cheek, and a shattered heart lying in her chest as a result of her hard-headed nature. 

The Radio Demon could do nothing but sigh for his assistant. He would do what he could for her tonight, go to the bar for a quick nightcap, then it was off to bed. He was mildly surprised at how tired he was, even after all his years in Hell-- he hasn’t felt _genuinely_ tired since his days as a human. Which seemed like forever ago to him. 

The silence in the room was so loud, yet so quiet at the same time. Neither of the demons had a word to say to each other. Maria, not wanting to say the wrong thing and Alastor, being too lost in his own head to say anything. The man took his time patching up the smaller demon, placing a bandage on her cheek and twisting her hair up in a bun so she wouldn't accidentally yank on it whilst she slept.

He was aware of how much she couldn't stand that, and after what she had just gone through Alastor believed that she had had enough of that for tonight. 

Once he was finished fixing her wounds, he motioned for her to lay down in her bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders. 

Alastor figured leaving her in her undergarments was the best option for her wounds at the moment. Besides, he desperately wanted to cover up the multiple scars on her body that were staring back at him. They almost made him feel like he was being watched or judged everytime he looked at them, he tried to discreetly contort his face into one of slight disgust. 

He must have slipped up though, watching as Maria’s doe eyes turned sad with shame, turning around so that her back faced him and curled her body up into the fetal position. Giving a peak of the three jagged scars that went from the top right of shoulder to the bottom of her left hip.

The man in red grimaced before gathering his coat, putting away the First Aid items she kept on site, and began to make his way out of the room. Maria’s ear flicked at the noise and looked to see Alastor walking out the door, reaching out her hand towards him in a silent plea for him to stay. 

“Please don’t go.” She whimpered “I-” A loud slam interrupted her sentence, as Alastor’s presence was no longer in the room with her. She was too late. 

He was already gone. 

Now alone in her dark room, the mage returned to her original position in bed as the dam in her eyes broke and she began to weep, keeping her sobs as quiet as possible. 

_ He always did this! Every single time she needed him, he was never there! The only reason he saved her from Sebastian was because he had a bone to pick with the lesser man over something stupid. He was so stupid! _

Maria wept for herself, Sebatstain’s deception, Alastor's idioticty, and all the other whirlpool of emotions that she could no longer hold back. 

She almost couldn’t believe that this was happening again.

_ Please come back.  _ She thought to herself.  _ I had to do this without you last time, please don’t make me do it again. I don’t think I can bear it, not this time..Not without you.  _ Maria could only hope some type of strong Hellish figure could hear her cries, believing that would be the only thing to make the stubborn man change his mind. 

Luckily for her, that ‘Hellish figure’ was closer to her than expected. And it came in the form of a certain booze-loving cat, who had a bone to pick with the same man she was sobbing for. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alastor’s shoes clicked on the wooden floors of the hotel as he made his way to the small bar in the lobby. He was welcomed by the sight of his dear friend Husker, who had just polished off a bottle of cheap booze and was now cleaning out a shot glass that had his name on it. 

Husker--just now noticing the man he couldn’t stand--looked up to see Alastor coming closer and knew that he wanted a drink. Rolling his amber eyes and grabbing a few bottles of liquor, Husk used his bartender skills to quickly whip up Alastor’s usual waiting and hoping that he would just take the drink and go as he resumed his previous actions.

Alas, he wasn’t that lucky. 

Alastor plopped his narrow behind on a barstool and picked up the shot glass of brown indulgence, swishing the liquid around and allowing himself to get lost in the sound of the ice clinking against the confines of the glass, not uttering a single word. Husk raised a furry red eyebrow at his behavior. This wasn’t normal for Al at all. 

The one who could spend actual  _ hours  _ talking about any and everything was speechless for once in his life, as far as Husk knew anyway.

Any other time Husk would be thrilled at the fact that Al had finally shut his trap, but at the same time he held a sliver of concern. As long as he’d been working for the Radio Demon, Husker had never seen him look so. . .  _ exhausted _ . Red sillarias swirled with emotion, some Husk could place, some he couldn’t, others being emotions that he didn’t think Alastor was capable of feeling at all.

The alcoholic’s heart shaped nose caught a small whiff of fresh blood, sweat, and something else that was sweet. Then it clicked that the scent belonged to the assistant, whom he came to know and tolerate.

_ What the hell did ya do her this time, Al?  _ He thought. The old man knew staying out of  **anything** that involved Alastor was for the best, but he couldn’t fight the sudden protective instinct he had for Maria--doubling in with the fact that she was a kid in his eyes, he thought of her as his own granddaughter or niece sometimes.

Curiosity may have killed the cat. But that didn't mean jack to him- it couldn't kill him if he was already dead. 

Giving it a moment of thought and confirming the fact that he was probably gonna regret this, the cat demon cleared his throat, catching Alastor’s attention, and spoke. “Alright, what’s yer problem?” 

Alastor raised an eyebrow as he took a sip from his glass, the burning liquor giving him a buzz that was ever so welcomed at the moment. “Whatever do you mean, my friend? I can assure you I feel just fine.” 

“Well, ya certainly don’t look it,” the bartender pointed out. “Don’t forget I’ve been workin’ for your pompous butt fer years, I know when you're lying.” 

Alastor sighed and began to tell Husk about what had happened at Sebastian’s lair, from start to finish. Husk listened closely to the tale, occasionally pouring the tall man another drink. He was starting to see why Al needed one; after all that, Husk himself would need at  **least** four bottles. 

"That's the end of it. She is resting up stairs now, I'm giving her these next few days off to gather herself." Alastor had drunken five shots and was working on his sixth while Husk sat behind the bar, staring at his half-drunken state. 

"Eh, I knew somethin' about him didn't seem right. Didn't say anything 'bout it though, wasn't my place," Husk mumbled.

The Radio Demon hiccuped before pointing at Husk with a smirk. "Exactly, my good fellow! I tried to tell her that multiple times, but she refused to listen to me. Complaining about how I was being unfair and petty. Hmph, the sheer audacity of her after I try to lend her such a gracious hand."

Husk snorted. "You know how she is Al. The kid's stubborn." 

"Nerves of steel, that woman…" Alastor grumbled. Husk almost wanted to laugh. He found it funny how the great and powerful Radio Demon was having his world shaken up by a single teenager who couldn't even find the TV remote if it was staring her in the face. He respected the young girl and had grown to enjoy her company, thinking it was laughable and kinda intimating how Alastor feared her in his own way.

"Can ya really blame her for not listenin' to you?" Husk asked, glancing up from his own bottle of booze to Alastor's curious expression. "I mean. Hell,  **I** block ya out most of the time 'n I'm old enough to be her great grandpa. She's a  **kid** . If I ain't listenin' to ya majority of the time, what makes you think she is?" 

"It doesn't matter." Al replied. "One is never too old for discipline, it comes in many forms--her's just happens to be in one of the harsher ways. Maria did not heed my lecture and paid for it by almost having her innocence snatched from her, again. The scars on her body are enough to prove it. There's nothing that I can do about it, what's done is done. It is far too late to turn back the clock for her."

_ That's right. There is nothing that Maria could do about what happened and neither could he. _

Alastor was aware of the fact that Maria looked up to him as some sort of bekan of safety, even after he remedied that by making it very clear that is  **not** what he was and would  **never** be such a thing to  **anybody** . 

He was not a hero. He was not an angel. And he  **damn** sure wasn't some prince charming, coming in to fight the dragon and save her whenever she became a damsel in distress. He was very thorough in getting  **that** wacky nonsense out of her head. 

The loud 'slam' of a bottle broke Alastor out of his stupor. Flicking his gaze to Husker, finding that the cat had a  _ very _ pissed off expression on his face. 

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Husk asked. "You're talking about her like she's a grown ass woman. Calm down she's a  **kid** ." 

Alastor just shrugged. "She wanted me to stop treating her like a child. So I did. You're smothering her old friend. My assistant can handle this on her own." 

"Don't you remember what happened last time ya said that? Has it smacked yer selfish hide in the head that maybe she doesn't want to go through this alone? That girl walked her tail right outta here and into the hands of two other overlords that took advantage of her on national television. If it wasn't for her bein' able to tap into her powers, who knows what would have happened to 'er."

"No one told her to leave the hotel's premises." 

"No one told you to be an ***hole towards her either, yet here we are." Husk snapped back. "You seem to be forgettin' the fact that. She. Is. A. Kid. Nothin' but a child that wound up here by some supernatural screw-up. Only reason you started respecting her when you did was because she was a threat to you and proved that she was not the silly little girl we thought she was. Now she's down here alone, with nobody."

"Aren't we all?" The Radio Demon chuckled darkly. 

"Shut up, I ain't done yet." Husk took a swift swig of his booze before continuing. "Like I said, that girl is down here with no one to protect her from what you and I have come to know as normal. Mommy and Daddy can't save their little girl because you chained her away down here, away from them in one of your shady deals." 

" _ She  _ shook  _ my _ hand."

"Because she had no choice." 

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. You pulled the same shit on me and everyone else that's made a deal wit you." Husk growled. "You don't chase after us, you let us tire ourselves out first. Then we fight you off out of fear of what you'll do, after we're beaten down to the ground you wait a little more until our poor souls hit rock bottom. Everything starts comin' down 'round us, not a damn thing is going right for us and then you come in with your fancy deals and sophisticated talk in a red suit of armor." 

This made him raise an eyebrow.  _ Why was Husker so worked up? _ Last Al checked, Husk didn't really care about anyone, much less little girls. 

"You practically threw her to Vox and Valentino's hands, without so much as a second thought to what you we're doin'. Ya treated her like crap and you still are. When she came back to the hotel with new powers and a weapon to protect her, then that's when you wanted to step up, that's when you thought of her as an equal, not one of your little toys to use when you're bored. I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't feel bad for her, especially for the fact that she is stuck with you. You're engraved on her for the rest of her life down here and no matter what that kid does, she can never shake your name from her body." 

Alastor narrowed his eyes at the cat's tone. His shadows began licking at the walls as he downed the rest of his liquor, before turning his back towards the cat in the hat. 

"I saved her life today. Isn't that enough?" 

Husk looked at all and made a 'tch' noise with a bitter smile. "After selling her out to two other demons, allowing them to take advantage of her, almost killing her, torturing her, and giving her the cold shoulder  _ twice _ when the majority of this was  _ your _ fault. Yeah, I definitely say saving her life this  _ once _ can atone for all that."

Alastor said nothing, instead he picked up his coat and stared into nothing. "Look, I don't care what ya do and I don't care if ya don't wanna listen to me. But I'm only gonna say this once." Husk stated firmly. 

The deer man's ear flicked.

"What happened to Maria is your fault just as much as it is hers. Was it dumb as hell for her to think that you would save her? Yes, absolutely. Was it wrong of you to treat her like ya did? Of course. The kid's been knocked down a couple times by you and others. As many times as I've seen her at her worst after being beat, she never  _ stayed _ down. Only sat in the corner to regain what little strength she had before the whole thing started all over again. Your right, she can't turn back the clock--but I'll be damned if she hasn't winded it up again, all she needs is the key and right now, you hold that key in your hands. Face it Al, you're afraid of that girl and you know it."

Alastor's bones made a sick 'crack' as his neck made a literal 180, Husk sat there unamused as the tiny antlers that sat upon Alastor's red locks began to grow taller. An obvious sign of him feeling threatened. 

"Don't say such foolish things Husker." He responded with distortion corrupting his voice. "Your bold attitude could get you in trouble. 

"Take it how you wanna," Husk said in a bored tone. "I ain't taking back anything I said."

Alastor and Husk stared at each other in silent battle. Crimson red versus a golden yellow. The silence remained in the air until Alastor retreated up stairs, leaving the bartender with his booze and silent victory. 

_ Alright kid,  _ He thought to himself. _ I rolled the dice for you, now you better play your cards right. Cuz this may be your last chance to get through to him... _

_ ____________________________________ _

Small grumbling could be heard in the silent hallways of the Hazbin Hotel, as a parchically drunken radio demon made his way to his room. The conversation he just had with Husk was--interesting to say the least. He never expected the grumpy old cat to care about anything. Unless it was in a bottle labeled 'Cheap Booze' of course. 

All the cogs in Alastor's brain were turning in thought as Husker's words continued to poke and prod at his mind, it was like trying to shoo a fly. No matter how many times you did it, they always came back, usually more annoying than before they had left. 

_ Face it Al, yer afraid of that girl. _ Husker's voice echoed in the silence, causing Alastor to physically sneer at the sheer  _ mention _ of such a thing. An overlord being afraid of a meer child was just laughable, especially when that overlord was him of all people.

_ The Great Radio Demon being afraid of a young girl? Ha! Parrish the thought! It was simply... _

"Preposterous.." Alastor growled, finishing his thought out loud. 

Hell's very own king deemed Maria as a powerful woman, therefore she could defend and take care of herself. She wasn't weak in the slightest and Alastor knew this, hell  _ he _ thought of her as a worthy opponent. Which isn't something he would say to her face but, hey, it was the thought that counted.

Right?

He respected her as a woman, as a mage, and as an assistant. But Alastor absolutely refused to coddle her or to shield her from Hell's brutal unforgiveness on those who wound up in the burning pit of the damned. His mind flashed to her small body. Scarred for eternity. An example of what Hell could do to those that were naïve to the reality of their fates. 

He tried not to cringe at the thought. Hating the way they looked back at him and made him feel threatened. It was a constant reminder of how he failed her when she needed him the most, how he couldn't face the lashes inflicted on her other demons and himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed tiredly. 

There were just too many things he couldn't save her from, even if he wanted too. Why couldn't anyone understand that simple fact?! Child or not, it was the way the underworld worked and he didn't have the power to change it. 

No one did. 

The sounds of footsteps stopped as he went to open the door to his room, hoping that if he slept everything would just  _ shut up _ . Poor Alastor hadn't realized that his feet had led him right in front of Maria's threshold…His eye twitched in in frustration. Thinking about her must have made the direction of his feet change without his realization. 

Sometimes he wished he allowed himself to curse. 

Out loud. 

Instead, Alastor took a deep breath and went to walk away, only to find that he could not move. It was like his brain shut off and his feet had glued themselves to the wooden floors of the hotel. He wanted to walk off, to go to his own room and finally relieve himself of this accursed day, but he could. Not. Move. 

Husker's words rang in his head again.  _ You're engraved on that for the rest of her life down here and no matter what that kid does, she can never shake your signature from her body. _

A flash of her scars made his skin crawl underneath his clothes. 

_ Yer scared Al, and you know it… _

Alastor's teeth grinded together as his static frequency rose. Firmly grasping the doorknob and taking a deep breath, Alastor walked into the room and closed it behind him. He was going to face Maria and her scars head on. 

His fear being left behind at the threshold, where it belonged. 

____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all again for reading this! 
> 
> Tell me what your thoughts are in the comments below. I feel like if I gave a sample of what I can do and got positive feedback on it, it may give me the motivation to write a full story like I want to. If you guys liked this then thanks! ^^ 
> 
> Hopefully one day you'll be able to read more of this!


End file.
